legobattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Brickbeard
Captain Brickbeard is the leader and male Hero of the Brickbeard's Pirates. His opposite is Lady Pirate. He is an incredibly strong hero, although extremely slow. Biography After hearing an intriguing story of a torn map that led to a treasure trove from an old pirate, Captain Brickbeard planned to set out on an expedition to find the treasure map. Once prepared, Brickbeard set out on his voyage. He first went on to demolish several outposts owned by the Imperial Navy. After finding out that four deadly Sharks were attacking near the shores of his bases, he set out and vanquished the sharks before they could cause further issue. After Broadside learned of the trouble Brickbeard was causing, their allies were attacked by an Imperial Fort up to the North. After fending off Broadside's forces and befriending the Islanders, Captain Brickbeard ventured out to help a fellow crew member off a stranded island, pulling him onboard the ship and retrieving the shipmate. Act 2 Captain Brickbeard gathered news from his crew that they had finally located a piece of the treasure map, however, it was aboard an unidentified Imperial cargo ship. Brickbeard eliminated every cargo ship he came across until he had finally retrieved the map piece. Yet again, a tribe of Islanders were under attack by Imperial forces, but in the midst of battle, the Islander's leader, King Kahuka, was captured and kidnapped. Brickbeard, furious, sent out all of his crew to destroy the Imperial Fort and retrieve the captive Kahuka, and he was successfully reunited with his tribe. However, the pirate captain wasn't done yet, for it was time for payback. Brickbeard and his pirates then ransacked several Imperial cargo ships and forts, attempting to mess with Broadside more. Learning of a large treasure on an island nearby, he decided to go for it, only to find it was an ambush by the combined efforts of the Imperials and the Ninja Tribe. Brickbeard and his men hunkered down and pushed through the waves of men, pulling through the ambush. Act 3 Governor Broadside was obviously fed up with the pestering of Brickbeard. Worried, Brickbeard knew that the time was near that he'd have to find the last piece of the treasure map before Broadside would wipe the world clean of him. Fortunately, Brickbeard learned that one of three of his men that had gone overboard during a battle with Imperial Battleships, and that retrieving him would mean the end of his problems. Brickbeard immediately sent a search party to hunt for the isolated men on nearby islands while avoiding Imperial patrols, and luckily came up successfully with all three of his men. The crewman claimed that the last piece of the treasure map was hidden under Broadside's home-port. As Brickbeard searched the area for Broadside's homeport, they snuck deeper into Royal waters and found Volcano Island, an island used for gold mining by the Imperials. Brickbeard and his crew ransacked the island and stole all of the mined gold deposits. He then learned that his first mate and two crewmen were captured by the Imperial Navy on a nearby stronghold island. Brickbeard saved his first mate and the crewmen, proceeding to the Imperial blockade protecting Broadside's homeport. Gathering a sizeable colony, the pirates tore through the blockade and was now in the Homeport. Captain Brickbeard and the Pirates waged war against the remaining Imperial Navy and Governor Broadside, eventually overcoming his army and winning the battle. Captain Brickbeard dug up the treasure with his crew, as they had won the battle, and the war. Status In LEGO Battles, Captain Brickbeard is an incredibly strong Hero with 5 attack points, 1,000 heart points but a very, very poor 1 speed point. His four magic abilities consist of Area Speed Boost, Area Defense Boost, Monkey Swarm and Crab Swarm. In LEGO Battles: Ninjago, Brickbeard is a little worse. His first upgrade stats are 3 attack points, half of a speed point, 2,200 heart points and 2,500 magic points. His magic abilities are Artillery and Speed Buff. His second upgrade level stats are 2 and a half attack points, 1 and a half speed points, 800 heart points and 3,125 magic points. His magic abilities are Grenade and Ravage. Trivia *Captain Brickbeard and the Pirates are the supposed 'good guys' in LEGO Battles despite the fact that the Imperial Navy were the 'good guys' in real life. *He, King Kahuka, the Dwarf King and the Alien Commander share their stats in LEGO Battles. *He has the same magic abilities as Lady Pirate. *He is a real minifigure in the Pirates LEGO theme. Appearances LEGO Battles LEGO Battles: Ninjago (Brickbeard) Gallery Brickbeard LB.png|The in game icon from LEGO Battles. Brickbeard.jpg|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago. Brickbeard.png|The in game icon from LEGO Battles: Ninjago. Category:Characters Category:LEGO Battles Category:LEGO Battles Ninjago Category:Pirate units Category:Hero Units Category:Other Heroes